Who's it going to be Kikyou?
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Its senior year for Kikyou and Inuyasha and they have never told each other how they felt about each other. Will they before they graduate? And what about Kikyou's childhood friend Kurama. Complete
1. first day back

A/N: Okay this is a new Inuyasha and Kikyou story. I'm using Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho in this one. So yeah if you don't like Kiki then don't waste your time with reading it.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own it.

* * *

Kikyou awoke to the sound of her mother's voice. She was going to be late if she didn't get up and get out of her bed soon. As much as she wanted to lie in her bed for an extra hour; she couldn't. She had a lot to look forward to today. First of all it was the start of a brand new school year. She was officially a senior now this would be her last year at Yoshimoto. K. High. She ran into the bathroom and took 15 minutes to jump in the shower. When she got out she had no idea on what to wear.

She soon just decided on a pair of blue jeans, white boots, and a flower print blouse. She ran downstairs her younger sister Keade, was already seated at the table. Kikyou grabbed a pop tart and was about to have a seat. She was stopped by the sound of a car horn honking. She looked out of the window to see Inuyasha waving to her. "Got to go bye mom, bye Keade." She said to them as she ran out of the door.

She got to Inuyasha's car to see that Miroku and Sango were already in the back. Sango knew about her crush on Inuyasha. So she probably made it possible for her to sit in the front. She opened the car door and got in. "Hi guys I'm sorry that I was late." She apologized.

"Hey Kikyou." Sango spoke.

"Hello Kikyou you look as lovely as ever." Miroku told her as he kissed her hand. She smiled at him. He was still the same old Miroku. There was nothing that had changed about him.

"Hello to you to Miroku. Inuyasha aren't you going to say hi?" she wondered.

"Yeah hi what's up?"

"Nothing." She answered him. Before Kikyou had a chance to say something else, he was driving off. He was never really a cautious driver. He had failed the test a total of three times. "Inuyasha do you have to drive like a fool?" Sango questioned.

"Well we're going to be late. And I know how much Kikyou loves school." He joked.

"Ha Ha very funny Inuyasha." It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of the school. Sango and Kikyou got out of the car first. She pulled her friend aside. "So Kikyou it's our last year here." She started.

"Yes I know."

"So what are you going to do about your feelings for Inuyasha?" A small blush appeared on her face. Kikyou did her best to hide it. Although it was no secret that she had liked him. "Um nothing because Inuyasha doesn't like me in that way."

"Whatever you say Kik."

"And what about you Sango. What about Miroku?" Kikyou asked her.

"Nothing Miroku and I are just friends." Kikyou gave her a disbelieving look. She then pulled her friend into the school building. They wanted to get their class schedules. They wanted to at least see how many classes they had together. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku followed behind them. They were having the same exact conversation.

"So Inuyasha since it's our last year here. What do you plan to do about your crush on Kikyou?" Miroku wondered.

"What?" he asked his cheeks blushing red.

"Well we both know that you have liked her ever since junior high school."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me like that."

"Whatever you say lets just get our schedules." Sango grabbed her schedule and Kikyou took hers. They studied the papers for a moment and then switched papers. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "We have every class together." Sango said.

"That's great now I won't feel so alone." Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to them. They had their schedules in their hand as well. "It looks like we'll be stuck together every period." Inuyasha told her.

"Well if we're lucky they won't have us sit together." She teased.

"Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Inuyasha." Someone called out to them. They turned around to see their other friend Kagura. She was making her way over to them. She had her schedule in her hand as well. "Hey Kagura." Sango said. Kagura threw her arms around both Kikyou and Sango. She asked for their schedules and saw that they had every class together as well.

"We should get to class guys I heard that Mrs. Matsumoto is a really strict teacher. I heard that she punishes any and all lateness's."

"Alright what the hell are we waiting for lets get going already." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha walked away first followed by everyone else. They got to class and found a table by the back. Once they were seated they noticed that there was an empty seat next to Kikyou. "I heard that there was a new student coming in today." Sango spoke.

"Yeah I heard the same thing." Miroku nodded.

They looked up when they heard a female voice. She was calm and soft spoken. But she had a look in her eyes that struck fear into their hearts. "Good morning class I' am Mrs. Matsumoto. I will be your 12th grade English teacher."

"Hello Mrs. Matsumoto." Everyone said together. Just then a boy with red hair and green eyed entered the class room. He looked vaguely familiar to her and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. "I'm sorry that I'm late." He apologized.

"You must be the new student."

"Yes my name is Kurama Fujiyama."

"Yes well take the seat next to Kikyou."

"Kikyou?" he repeated. He looked to the back and locked eyes with a pair of mahogany orbs. He stared at her long raven colored hair. It was her; after all these years he would finally see Kikyou again. "Kikyou." He called out.

"Kurama is that really you?"

"Yes how have you been?" He ran over to Kikyou capturing her in a tight embrace. She was slightly confused but she soon returned his hug. The rest of the class couldn't help but look on. "Mr. Fujiyama, Kikyou this is really touching. And I love a heart warming moment as much as the next single woman. But you two are wasting my class time." She warned them.

"Yes I'm sorry Ms. Matsumoto." The red haired boy apologized once again. He took his seat next to Kikyou. While the teacher continued on with the lesson. Kikyou turned her attention back to Kurama.

"Kurama it's been so long. I haven't seen you since we were kids." She spoke.

"Yeah I really missed you Kikyou."

"I missed you too." Inuyasha felt as if he was going to be sick. And the class had really just started; he didn't want to listen them talk the entire time. "Um Ms. Matsumoto can I go the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes sure Inuyasha." She agreed. Kikyou watched as Inuyasha left the class room. She wondered why he had left like that. She wondered if it had anything to do with her and Kurama. "What was wrong with Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked.

"I sure as hell don't know." Kagura answered.


	2. Its just a nickname

Before anyone knew it half of the day was over. It was now time for their lunch period. Inuyasha watched as Kurama and Kikyou walked together. They looked really happy as they were smiling and laughing. "So you're watching Kikyou from behind the lockers huh?" a voice was heard.

He turned around to see Miroku standing there. "Oh it's only you Miroku." Then he turned his attention back to Kikyou and Kurama. They had stopped at her locker she was still laughing at him. Inuyasha felt the sudden urge to go over there and break them up. Only he didn't want to appear like some jealous fool in front of her. Because he knew that was exactly what she would end up thinking.

"So what's the deal with that guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kurama well I don't know much about him. I only know that he's supposed to be some kind of genius. Oh and he and Kikyou grew up together."

"Feh! Whatever then lets go."

Once they were at the cafeteria they were joined by Sango and Kagura. They were seated at their usual table by the window. Kagura looked up when she noticed that Kikyou wasn't with them. "Inuyasha where's Kikyou?" she asked him.

"How the hell should I know I ain't her keeper?"

"Well someones a little angrier than usual aren't we Inuyasha." Sango spoke. Just then Kikyou and Kurama entered the cafeteria. He had offered to carry her book for her. She wasn't sure why because it was only one book. But hey he did offer. Sango looked up when she saw Kikyou. "Hey Kikyou over here." She called out to her.

Kikyou started to walk over to them. She stopped when she noticed that Kurama wasn't coming. Instead he just stood there. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well it's just those are your friends. I doubt that they want me over there."

"That's ridiculous Kurama. Come on you're my friend too." She took him by the arm. Inuyasha turned to see both of them coming over to the table. It was bad enough that he had to see them in class together; and in the hallways. But did he have to see them together at lunch time too. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Hey Kikyou are you going to properly introduce us to your gorgeous friend?" Kagura wondered.

Kikyou pretended to look around for this gorgeous friend of hers. "Gorgeous friend." She repeated. "Who could that be?" Kurama playfully punched Kikyou in the arm. They could always joke around with one another. Knowing this had brought back memories for them both. "Very funny Kiki." Kurama said.

"Kiki?" Sango and Kagura questioned together.

"It's just an old nickname. Well Kurama these are my friends Sango, Kagura, Miroku, and Inuyasha."

"Hello everyone."

"Hi it's nice to meet you. Why don't you sit right here next to Kiki. Inuyasha move over so Kurama can sit down." Kagura suggested.

"Me, why the hell do I have to move?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Its okay I will sit in between Sango and Kagura. There now the problem is solved." The red haired male said. Inuyasha moved over so Kikyou could sit down. While Kurama went and sat in the middle of Kagura and Sango. "So Kurama since you knew Kikyou before us. I'm sure that you have some embarrassing stories to share." Miroku was curious.

"No he doesn't." Kikyou immediately spoke up.

"Actually I have a few."

"Good tell us all about Kiki." Sango encouraged him.

"Alright well there was this one time back in third grade. Kikyou and I were sitting outside when I accidentally spit my gum into her hair. And she has really long hair. So I was like Kiki hold on I'll help you. I started pulling at her hair but nothing worked. That gum stayed there. She ended up chasing me into the school, where she fell into the janitor and a pile of throw up. I was so busy laughing that I ended up bumping into the locker. She fell into the locker besides me because her shoes were so slippery. The gum that was stuck on her hair ended up being stuck to the locker." Kurama finished the story.

"So Kikyou you were stuck to a locker." Miroku had a smile on his face.

"Yes and they had to cut some of my hair."

"But Kikyou your hair did grow back nicely." Kurama told her.

"Do you realize how long it took to get the smell of vomit from my hair? And not to mention my clothes. A lot of shampoo and conditioner were destroyed in the process." Just then Kagura, Miroku, and Sango busted out laughing. They were spilling their sodas all over the place. Kikyou looked on her face red with embarrassment.

"But Kikyou your hair is okay now. Its still beautiful just like you." The green eyed boy complimented her. Inuyasha spit out his food and began coughing. He really didn't need to hear that last part. He watched as Kikyou started hitting him in the back.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Huh…oh yeah I'm fine cant a guy cough in peace."

"Alright fine next time when you're choking I will leave you alone." Kagura, Miroku, and Sango had finally stopped laughing. Kikyou really didn't think that it was funny. "So Kiki how come you didn't tell us about that incident?" Miroku asked her.

"I like to repress all the memories that I need to forget. Oh yes and please stop calling me Kiki. It's a nickname that I would rather forget."

"What's wrong with that name?" Kurama wondered.

"You know who gave me that nickname."

"Kikyou I…" he started.

She got up from the table. Her head was down low. It looked like she was going to cry. Inuyasha began to worry about her. He only hoped that she would be okay. "I should be going now." She turned to leave.

"Kikyou wait." Kurama called after her. But she hadn't turned around. She continued on walking. Kurama got up but Inuyasha stopped him. He held out his hand so the red head could go no further. "You asshole why the hell did you upset her?" Inuyasha was angry.

"I didn't mean to. I thought that she was over that already."

"Feh." Inuyasha ran after Kikyou. It left Kurama to feel bad. He also felt guilty that he hadn't gotten to her first. "Hey what's with that guy?" Kurama asked.

"He likes Kikyou." The black haired boy answered.

Inuyasha saw Kikyou at her locker. She was busy getting her books. She was always prepared for class. "Hey Kikyou." He called out.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Nothing you're the one who left. Are you alright?" he was concerned.

"I'm fine. You do not have to worry about me."

"What did that jerk say to you? Why did he make you feel so bad?"

"Kurama isn't a jerk. It wasn't what he said to me. It was more of the memory of what happened." She admitted.

"Kikyou I…" Inuyasha began. But she put on a brave smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It doesn't matter I'll be okay." He walked closer to her. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her. He had never seen her like this before. He also had to remember that there was a lot to Kikyou that he didn't know.

"Thank you Inuyasha for trying to comfort me."

"Yeah well what are friends for?"

"Friends." She repeated. "Yes I suppose that's what we are. Well I'm going to go to class early. I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye." He stood there watching her for a few moments. He watched until she was completely gone from sight. And then he too turned around to leave. "Friends? If that's how she feels about me. Then I wonder how she feels about Kurama." He thought to himself.


	3. write her a song

Ever since that day Inuyasha couldn't get Kikyou's expression off his mind. Whoever gave her that nickname must have hurt her badly. Although he wanted to know that story behind the nickname; he didn't want to ask her. It seemed to bring back painful memories for her. It was Friday night. Every Friday night Miroku would throw a party. Inuyasha never really considered it a party, because only he, Kagura, and Sango would show up. Occasionally Kikyou would come too.

"Hey I have an idea." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"An idea about what?" Inuyasha wondered

"Why don't you ask Kikyou to come to the party?"

"I would but you know that she never comes."

"Well don't you just as her as a favor. I'm sure that she'll come then."

"Feh! Alright fine I'll ask only so you can get off my back." Inuyasha waited until after school to ask Kikyou. He found her sitting outside at one of the benches. It looked like she was waiting for someone. "Hey Kikyou." He called out. She turned to see him and smiled. She waited for him to sit down with her.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Um Kikyou I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you know that Miroku is having his party tonight. And I was hoping that you would come."

"I…" she started. But both turned their attention to a black jeep. The car stopped directly in front of them. The door opened and Kurama stepped out. "Hey Kikyou do you want a ride home?" he wondered.

Kikyou turned to look at Inuyasha. He seemed angry that Kurama had even showed up in the first place. "Don't not go because I'm sitting here you go ahead. Hey Kikyou what about tonight will you come?" Inuyasha spoke.

"Yes Inuyasha I will be there. I'll see you tonight." He nodded and then watched as Kikyou got into the car. He stood there watching her until she was gone. Suddenly a voice startled him. "You really like her don't you." Kagura asked.

"Hey you should stop sneaking up on people."

"Yeah whatever but you seriously like Kikyou don't you?" Inuyasha didn't have to say anything. The blush on his face gave his cover away. Well it wasn't like it was much of a secret anyway. He and Kikyou had been crushing on each other since junior high. Well over the last few years it became more serious for him. He wasn't sure exactly what she felt.

"Um that's none of your business." He told her.

"I think that's cute that you have a crush on her."

"Yeah well I got to get going." He left Kagura standing there. Kagura knew for a fact that Kikyou liked Inuyasha too. She know felt that it was her mission to bring them together, at least before they graduated. "I've got to get those two together somehow." She thought to herself.

**(Later that night at Miroku's party)**

Everything was going fine the music was good, the food was good; everyone was having a good time. Even Inuyasha had started to loosen up a bit, but noticed that Kikyou hadn't shown yet. "I wonder what's keeping her."

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm sure that she'll be here." Sango told him.

"Sango dear will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Miroku asked. Sango wasn't sure what he was up too. But she really didn't see the harm in dancing with him. "Okay sure." She agreed. Miroku took her hand and they began to dance. Everything was going fine until Miroku could no longer control himself. He reached over and grabbed her. "You pervert." She shouted leaving a bright print on his face.

"But Sango I…"

"I should have known it was too good to be true."

Soon there was a knock at the door. Miroku opened the door only to come face to face with Kikyou. He was also surprised to see Kurama too. "Oh hello Kikyou come in." he told her.

"Let me guess Sango huh." She said pointing to the print on his face.

"Yeah." He nodded. Inuyasha turned around when he saw Kikyou. He smiled when he saw her. But when he saw who was standing besides her. The smile from his face faded away. "Hello Kikyou, Hi Kurama." Sango said.

"Hey everybody." The red haired boy greeted everyone. Kikyou noticed Inuyasha standing there. He didn't make any sudden movements to acknowledge that she was there. It was like she wasn't even in the room. "Hello Inuyasha." Kikyou spoke.

"Huh oh hey Kikyou I see you brought him."

Kurama could tell Inuyasha had some sort of problem with him. That was more than obvious. Only he decided that he wouldn't confront him until something major happened. "Well who wants some chips? We have the plain ones and the ones with the ridge things." Sango tried desperately to ease the tension. Kikyou sat down in the middle of Sango and Kagura. Miroku was busy shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. He was hoping to get a game started. He seriously needed to win some money.

"Hey Miroku can I talk to you outside. You know about that thing." Inuyasha asked

"What thing?" Miroku had no idea what he was talking about.

Inuyasha threw his elbow in the direction of where Kurama was standing. Miroku caught on quickly from there. "Oh that thing sure lets go." As soon as they went outside, the girls couldn't help but be curious. They wanted to know what that was all about. Kikyou had a pretty good idea. It had to have something to do with Kurama being there.

"Well that was awkward." Sango spoke.

"Yeah that sure was." Kagura agreed.

"Hey Kikyou I don't think that your friend likes me too much." Kurama couldn't help but notice. As if it weren't already obvious enough.

"Don't be silly Inuyasha doesn't really like anyone."

"Yeah it took him years to stop hating me. And I still think he secretly hates me." The red eyed girl said.

**(Outside)**

"Miroku what the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

'I don't know. I didn't know that he was coming."

"If I knew that she was going to bring him. I wouldn't have asked her to come." Miroku sat there as he shuffled his cards. Inuyasha knew that whenever he did that he wanted to get a game going. "Oh I see you want to play some poker."

"Yeah I need some money."

"Alright then let's go back inside then and see if they want to play."

"Okay." Miroku nodded. "But what about Kurama he's still there."

"Yeah I know. Its no problem I'll deal." They went back into the house to see that everyone was gone. They were all outside in the backyard. So Inuyasha and Miroku went out there as well. "So I see that the party is outside now." Miroku spoke.

"Yeah sorry about that Miroku, I was just showing the girls something. I wanted to show them the stars and constellations." Kurama explained. Miroku stood there for a moment as he thought about what Kurama said.

"Hey Kurama does that sort of thing actually work on girls?" he wanted to know.

"Sure they like stuff like that." Miroku walked over to the red head and pulled him aside. "Tell me everything that you know about the stars and stuff." Miroku whispered.

"That's typical behavior from Miroku." Sango said. Kikyou and Kagura nodded as they continued to look up at the stars. They were especially bright tonight for some reason. Inuyasha wanted to say something to her. But Kurama had gotten to her first. "Hey Kikyou can we talk?" he wondered.

"Sure Kurama was it?"

"Well I…" he started. "It's sort of personal really." Inuyasha's ears picked up on everything. He felt that he had already lost Kikyou to Kurama. After all they were childhood friends, and they seemed inseparable.

"Well I have no reason to stay here, I'd better be going." He turned to leave. But no one seemed to notice but Kagura. He was obviously upset about Kikyou and Kurama. She got up and went over to him. "Inuyasha where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm going home what does it look like."

"You shouldn't leave just because Kurama is here."

"Hey it's none of my business; whatever is going on between them." He kept walking until he got to the front door. He was about to turn the knob when Kagura called out to him. "You haven't lost Kikyou. Inuyasha I have an idea. Why don't you write Kikyou a song, she'll love that."

"You think that I should write a song." He repeated.

"Yeah you have a guitar don't you."

A smile appeared on his face. "Yeah you're right. I'll write her a song that's a good idea. Hey I got to go bye Kagura."

**(Outside with Kikyou and Kurama)**

"What is it Kurama?" she wondered.

"I was wondering Kikyou, if maybe you would go out with me."


	4. Thats not what I meant

"Kurama I… cant."

"Kikyou you misunderstand me. When I asked you to go out with me, I didn't mean that we should date." She did not understand what Kurama was doing. The way that he had asked her sounded as if he really wanted to date her. It was as if he was asking to be her boyfriend. But she also had to remember that even when they were younger; Kurama used to play a lot of games. And this could be one of those games. Right now they were young adults. Some games just weren't so amusing anymore.

"Kurama you're going to have to explain to me what you meant?"

"I meant that we could hang out more. A lot of years have passed since we actually had fun." Kikyou felt for some reason that he wasn't being honest with her. She knew that she wouldn't mind spending time with him. But she could think of someone who would mind. He would mind a lot. It was obvious that Inuyasha didn't like the fact that they spent time together. He probably didn't even like the fact that they were friends at all.

"Well I suppose that would be okay."

"Oh thanks Kikyou I really missed hanging out with you." He said as he hugged her.

"You do realize that I want you to be closer to my other friends as well." He let her go and turned his attention away from her. He started to gaze into the night sky. She looked at him and then looked to the sky. She didn't see why he seemed to be so fascinated by it. Yes the sky was a beautiful thing. But who wanted to stare at it for hours.

"Kikyou you're friends are very nice. And I have no problem with them. It seems that he has the problem with me."

"When you say he you must mean Inuyasha." She spoke.

"Yeah what is his problem?"

"Well before you came to our school. He and I were always together. And now that you are here; he must feel like you're stealing me away from him." She summed it up perfectly. That was exactly how Inuyasha was feeling. And he needed to try and get her back somehow.

"Wait are you two together?" Kurama asked her.

"No we aren't."

"But you like him, don't you?" That was something that she couldn't deny. She had always liked Inuyasha ever since junior high school. Her feelings were not just going to change overnight. But she wasn't sure how to tell Kurama. She had a feeling that he would be hurt by what she had to say.

"Well yes I do." She answered him.

Kurama remained silent for awhile. He wasn't surprised by this information. It was obvious to him that they liked each other. He knew that ever since the first day of school. Just because he knew that, it didn't mean that he had to like it. And he didn't have to even except it for that matter. The look in Kurama's eyes told her that he wasn't surprised. "Kurama you really don't seem surprised."

"That's because I'm not. It's obvious I've known for awhile. I can see it every time you two are around each other. I'm curious though, why haven't you two gotten together yet?" Kikyou wasn't even sure herself. She didn't know why they hadn't gotten together. She had decided awhile ago that she would just leave it alone. She wasn't even sure if he had even liked her. He had never been too clear on his feelings. That is until Kurama had showed up at their school.

"To be honest I'm not really sure why."

Sango, Miroku, and Kagura sat listening into their conversation. They were each developing their own theories. They were all wondering about this so called Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kurama triangle.

"Miroku what do you think about all of this?" Sango asked.

"Hm." He stared to think. "Well it appears that Kurama has feelings for Kikyou. It looks like he doesn't wish to share though. And well we all know that Inuyasha likes her."

"I agree, but personally I rather Kikyou and Inuyasha together." Kagura chimed in.

"Since when did you care about the two of them getting together?" Sango wondered. This was all news to her.

"Well I didn't before. That is until I saw the way he acted earlier. He seemed really heartbroken when she left with Kurama." Kikyou didn't wait for Kurama to speak again. Instead she got and turned to leave. Before leaving she went over to Miroku. "Miroku it has been really fun. But I have to get going."

"Where are you going? Its only 11:30." Kagura asked her.

"I'm going home. I have a lot to do before Monday." Miroku got up and hugged Kikyou tightly. She was used to him doing this. He would do this to every girl so it didn't matter. "Have a good night Kikyou."

"Thank…." She started. She stopped as she began to feel that unwelcome hand. She pushed him aside and sighed heavily to herself. She didn't slap him though. "Okay well its time to go. I will see you all Monday."

"Goodbye Kikyou." They all said together. Everyone noticed that she did not wait for Kurama. Instead she left almost immediately. Seeing this happen made them wonder why she didn't wait. Weren't they still close? Or had she finally came to her senses and decided to go after Inuyasha. Kurama made his way to leave too; but not before thanking Miroku for the party.

"Miroku thank you for the party, I had a good time."

"You're welcome."

"Kurama wait a moment. Before you go can I ask you a question?" Kagura wondered.

"Sure what is it?"

"I was wondering how you felt about Kikyou?" He didn't say anything to them at first. But he soon turned to face them. There was a certain spark in his eyes. "That information is for me to know, and for you to find out." With that he walked away leaving them confused. They all couldn't help but wonder what he meant. By the sound of it; it sounded as if he did have feelings for her. It was possible that he did like her. There was also the fact that he didn't like her. With Kurama it seemed that one couldn't be so sure.

As the months passed Kikyou noticed that Inuyasha was acting strange. He seemed to be spending less and less time with them. He was almost always late for school. After school was over instead of spending time with them, he would just go straight home. She knew that he didn't like Kurama. But was it that out of control to the point where, he didn't want to spend any time with them. One day after school she decided to ask him what was going on.

"Inuyasha we're going to the arcade. Do you want to come?" Miroku asked.

"No can do I got to get home."

"Inuyasha why aren't you ever with us anymore?" Kikyou wanted to know.

"I have to work on my top secret project. I can't talk about it I have to go." He answered her. The only person who knew about this top secret project was Kagura. He was obviously still working on that song. "God how long is it going to take him to finish?" she thought to herself.

"Well just because Inuyasha cant come; that doesn't mean that we cant have fun." Kurama told everyone.

"Kurama's right. We can still go ahead. Although it won't be the same without him." Sango agreed. Inuyasha jumped into his car and drove off like a bat out of hell. He nearly ran over 2 people, a dog, 2 cats, and nearly crashed into someone's car. Sesshomaru, who had been standing outside, couldn't help but notice how badly he was driving.

"Well little brother we're trying to get sued."

"What?" he seemed to be distracted. "Oh well they shouldn't have been in the way." Sesshomaru knew where he was headed next. He was going to his room. He had been spending a lot of time there lately. It wasn't like he cared too much. But he was actually a little curious. He wondered why his brother spent so much time in his room. Was it really that important? Well whatever it was, it was extremely important to Inuyasha. He went straight to his room and picked up his guitar. He had taken Kagura's advice to heart. Only he still didn't have any lyrics to go on.

He sat there mindlessly strumming the chords of the guitar. He had no kind of rhythm either. He turned to look at his Cd's for inspiration. He still couldn't think of anything. He decided that he would seek Kagura's help. She was the one that gave him the idea to write Kikyou a song. She wasn't sure if she could help him musically. But it was worth a shot. On his way out of the house he was stopped by Sesshomaru. "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I'm going out. What the hell does it look like?" Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something. Inuyasha had already left. All that could be heard was the sound of the door closing. Meanwhile at the arcade everyone was having fun. Even Kikyou had to admit that the new arcade; was much better than the old one. Sadly she did miss Inuyasha; it would have been much more fun if he was there. "Hey lets try laser tag next." Miroku suggested.

"Okay sure." Kikyou nodded. Laser tag was fun. Kagura tripped and went flying into Kurama; which sent Kurama flying into Sango. Kikyou couldn't help but laugh at them. Kurama looked up when he heard her laughter. "Oh so you think that it's funny do you?" he spoke.

"Well yes I do. I think it's very funny."

"Oh yeah well I'll show you funny Kikyou." He started running after her. Kurama then grabbed her and started to tickle her. She ended up falling to the floor laughing. "Okay I'm sorry you win." The red head helped her off of the ground. She then turned her attention to Miroku, Sango, and Kagura. They were all staring at her. "What? What is it?" She wondered.

"It's nothing. We're starving do you want to go get something to eat?" the black haired boy suggested.

"Sure that sounds good." As they were leaving the laser tag area, they saw Inuyasha. He was leaning up against the wall. He was obviously waiting for them. "Inuyasha you came." Sango said to him.

"Yeah, Finally you guys showed up I was looking for you. Hey Kagura we have to talk." He looked at her.

"What do we have to talk about?"

"You know the top secret project."

"You mean the one that you aren't supposed to talk about. But you're mentioning it right now at this very moment." His face turned red with embarrassment and anger. Kagura was really starting to get on his last nerve. She was lucky that he needed her advice. "Yeah whatever are you coming with me or not?" he asked.

'Sure." Kagura agreed. "Guys I'll see you later." Kikyou watched as the two of them walked away together. It left her wondering what exactly was going on between them. She was sure that they didn't like each other. She wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha had moved on already. After all she was showing Kurama much more attention than she was him.

"Kikyou are you okay?" Sango asked her friend.

"Yes I'm fine. But you don't think that Inuyasha and Kagura have something going on do you?"


	5. Keeping secrets

**Me: I'm back with another hopefully exciting chapter of the story.**

**Inuyasha: Yea, whatever whats with this story and when are you getting rid of that Kurama guy.**

**Me: Inu settle down. I can't just get rid of Kurama that easily.**

**Inuyasha: Feh! Why not?**

**Me: Because I said so now on with the story.**

* * *

Kagura followed behind Inuyasha who had seemed to be walking faster than usual. He didn't appear to be angry. He seemed to be on edge and looked like he wasn't getting enough sleep at night, not that she was worried or anything.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Right over here." he said pointing to the park.

They sat on the bench and Inuyasha took out some pieces of paper that had a lot of words on them. Kagura was surprised that he even had words written down, she honestly thought he was stalling when it came to the song.

"Here take a look at these." he said.

She read threw them and was highly displeased. None of the words seemed to make any kind of sense to her. If anything it was just a bunch of random words not actual lyrics.

"Please don't tell me this is the song?" she said.

"No there just some words I wrote down , I don't actually have any lyrics."

"What! You have nothing its been how many months since I told you to write her a song. Are you trying to wait until we graduate before you write a song."

She paused for a minute and then started laughing. Inuyasha sat gritting his teeth he didn't find the situation funny at all. His inu ears began to twitch as he watched Kagura who was still busy laughing, if only she knew how hard he was working on the song. Then she would think twice about laughing at him.

"Hey will you stop laughing like a maniac and listen, dammit." he yelled.

She immediately shut up and turned to him surprised. They never really did get along but he didn't yell at her like that before.

"Geez I'm sorry now what do you need me for?" Kagura asked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could help me." he said so low that it sounded like a whisper.

"What?" she asked.

"I need your help." he said.

Inuyasha wasn't the one to go asking for help. In fact he hated ever needing or relying on someone but this was an exception. He was writing this song for Kikyou and he needed it to be perfect he would ask for help but only this one time.

"Inuyasha your going to have to speak up I can't really hear you." she said.

"I need your help, damn are you deaf."

"The Inuyasha needs little old me to help him, I can't believe it."

"I wouldn't be asking you if it weren't important so will you help me."

"Well I suppose so, I just don't know why you need me for. I hope you aren't about to ask me for help writing the song."

Then Inuyasha grew quiet. Kagura focused her bright red eyes on him and then began to realize that was exactly what he wanted to ask. She didn't mind helping him but she wasn't at all musically talented she couldn't help him with that. The last instrument she remembered playing was the clarinet and she was sure that wasn't going to help him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. But the truth is I can't help you I'm no musician." she said.

"Yea I figured this much, I need your help on what I should write about I wasn't going to ask you to play with me." he said.

Well this was something she could definantly help him with.

"Okay I can help with this. Personally I would tell you to write from your heart but seeing as how I' am not one for the mushy stuff. I would tell you to draw inspiration from some bands."

Inuyasha took his hand and slapped it upside his head. If this was all the advice she was going to give him then he could have just stayed home and listen to his Cd's all day long.

"I did that already that didn't help me."

"Oh well what have you been listening too?" she asked.

"Lets see, Foo Fighters, My Chemical Romance, System of a Down." he started.

"Alright stop I heard enough, those are all great bands don't get me wrong but have you thought about looking to bands that Kikyou likes. Try Evanescence, A perfect circle, something." she said.

"Evanescence huh."

He sat quietly for a moment then began to think Evanescence was a great band he would have to go home and listen to them again. Then suddenly he got an idea what would happen if he based his song on more than one of Kikyou's favorite bands. He got up and placed the pieces of paper in his pocket he needed to get home and start all over again.

"Well thanks Kagura for your help but I gotta get home so I can write this song."

"Glad I could help."

"I would hug you but I'm afraid I don't respect you enough for it." he said.

She started laughing a little, Of course same old Inuyasha.

"Just because I helped with your song doesn't mean I like you either. Oh yea and please don't take forever writing it."

"Feh! Gotta go."

Kagura stood there for a few moments before heading home too. She sort of envied Kikyou it must be nice to have a guy care that much he would waste all his time trying to write her a song.

"She's really lucky in a way." Kagura thought.

As Inuyasha was running home he ran into someone. It was a direct collision that sent both boys falling to the ground. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that he had ran into Kurama he growled angrily.

"Will you look where your going?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Me, your the one who came running into me."

Inuyasha began to flex his claws he wanted to kick Kurama's ass for along time, and now that Kikyou was nowhere to be found this was his opportunity.

"You got a problem." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not really a fan of violence but if you wish to fight I will gladly give you something to fight about." Kurama said calmly.

Inuyasha hated his calm tone. He hated the look in his eyes, to be short he hated Kurama in general everything was going fine until he showed up at their school. The two boys prepared to lunge at each other but both noticed Kikyou standing there.

"Kurama, Inuyasha what is the meaning of this?" she asked.

She could tell they were about to fight. Inuyasha made his feelings very clear that he hated Kurama. But Kikyou wasn't sure if Kurama hated him back or he just wanted to give Inuyasha a fight, either way she cared for them both and didn't want to see them fight.

"Kikyou." they both said at the same time.

"Before you two actually fight I must tell you that I do not wish to see you fight I care about both of you and I don't wish to see either of you hurt." Kikyou said.

Just then Kurama went over to Kikyou and took her hand in his and then stared deeply into her eyes.

"Kikyou I wasn't really going to fight him, you must believe me."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in question. What game was this guy playing just a few minutes ago he had a very serious look in his eyes like he wanted to fight. But now that Kikyou showed up he completely changed his entire agenda. This guy was playing some serious games with Kikyou and Inuyasha didn't like it.

"Kurama you can let go of my hand."

"Of course." he said.

"Inuyasha are you okay you and Kagura rushed away quickly."

"Yea I'm fine no problem if you'll excuse me I gotta go."

Inuyasha jumped up into the tree and sped off really fast leaving Kikyou wondering if she said something that upset him. She seriously hoped she didn't because that wasn't her intention soon she started walking away.

"Hey Kikyou wait up I'll walk you." he said.

"You two were going to fight and don't tell me you weren't because you were. If I were a few minutes late I'm sure that you two would already be fighting."

Kikyou was an intelligent person, Kurama knew that nothing ever got passed her. But hey it was worth a try.

"Kikyou I won't lie to you Inuyasha wanted to fight me."

"I know, and you wanted to fight him as well."

"No, I know how much he means to you I wouldn't have actually fought him. I wouldn't want you angry with me."

Kikyou stared at Kurama intently. There was something different about him she could see it in his eyes. She would have to keep an eye on him and his actions. He was not the same guy she remembered all those years ago.

* * *

**(Inuyasha's house)**

When he got home he went straight to his room and slammed the door. He banged his fist on the table and angrily plopped down in his chair. He never really trusted Kurama and today just made him not trust him even more. He was definantly hiding something from Kikyou it was becoming more obvious day by day. But was Kikyou aware of it, she should be they grew up together after all. The thing he was most angry about was that he was lying to Kikyou he didn't want her hurt.

He then picked up his guitar and put on his Evanescence Cd. And soon after that played A perfect Circle and continued switching Cd's and lastly played Seether. He was strumming the chords of his guitar and as the time progressed some words began entering his mind. He wrote them down and began to write more. Before he was aware of it the lyrics were pouring out of his mind and onto paper he even had a beat now. The song was based mainly on his feelings for Kikyou with a little bit of the lies Kurama was feeding to her.

"This is perfect I'm finally done. Better practice before I actually sing it."

But then he thought, where was he going to sing it. He then looked on his desk and saw an ad in the newspaper that was talking about a new club that was opening. He decided that he would sing the song there and invite Kikyou and all their friends to come. He wanted to make sure he got the message across to Kikyou he needed her to realize that the song was for her and for her alone. He wasn't one to actually be open about his feelings but he felt it was time he do something about his feelings for Kikyou.

"As long as Kurama doesn't show up next week then I'll be fine."

**Done here. Who else thought that Kurama was hiding something. Lol I bet none of you, well next chapter the moment we all have been waiting for Inuyasha performs the song. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	6. Under my control

Inuyasha over slept again. He was always late for school. But now it seemed that he was especially late. And it was all because he was working on that song. He got to school just in time for his second period class. He sat down his eyes were blood shot red. All his friends stared at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Inuyasha are you getting enough sleep at night?" Sango wondered.

"Feh, who needs sleep." Later at lunch while everyone was busy with their conversations. Inuyasha fell face forward it caused everyone to turn around. "Inuyasha." Kikyou whispered his name. But it was no use he was out cold. It was obvious that he was in desperate need of sleep. Everyone could see that even id he didn't want to admit it.

"Should we wake him?" Miroku wondered.

'No let him sleep. He's been working himself to the limit." Kagura told them. Just then Inuyasha sat up. His eyes quickly scanned the room. "He isn't here is?"

"Who?"

"Kurama?" he said.

"No he won't be here for at least another 10 minutes."

"Good." The white haired male nodded. He went into his jacket pocket and took out some fliers. He then handed them out to everyone sitting at the table. "Oh this is about that new club that opened up. You know where random people just go up and perform." Sango spoke.

"Yeah and you all are invited to come and watch me perform." Just then everyone became quiet. They looked at Inuyasha in surprise. They knew that he had played the guitar. But they didn't think that he would actually ever go up on stage. "Inuyasha this is wonderful news. I will gladly come. When are you playing?" Kikyou asked as she hugged him.

"Tonight at 9." He answered.

"I'll come too."

"So will I. it's about time that you actually decide to perform. I don't think I ever heard you play before." Sango spoke.

"You know that I won't miss this." Kagura told him. She especially wanted to hear this song that he came up with. She only hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be complete crap. Inuyasha soon pulled away from Kikyou's hold. He then stared directly in her eyes. "Kikyou, Kurama can't come."

"Yes I understand I won't tell him." Just then the red head came over to them. He had a very cheerful smile on his face. "Hey everyone." He said. He noticed the uneasy silence. "Am I missing something?" he wondered.

"No come on Kurama sit down." Sango offered. From then on the remainder of their lunch period was silent. No one said anything in fear that they would ruin Inuyasha's plans. After school as he walked home; Inuyasha was joined by Kagura.

"Hey Inuyasha." She started.

"What the hell do you want?" He wondered.

"So tonight's the night it's about time. Well I won't waste your time ok. I just wanted to wish you good luck." She then walked back across the street. Inuyasha was actually a little surprised that she had wished him luck. It was kind of weird. If maybe she would have said something else. Something like I hope that you die and choke on the words, maybe then it would have made him feel better. "Thanks I guess." He whispered.

As he got to the end of the block; he heard someone call out his name. "Inuyasha." He turned around to see Kikyou walking up to him. He waited for her to get closer so they could walk together. "Hey Kikyou." He said to her.

"What made you decide to write a song?"

"It was the only way for me to express my feelings. Kikyou I'm glad that you're coming."

"Yes I will come. I don't want to miss this." They were coming to the block where they would have to separate. But before they separated Kikyou turned to look at him and smiled. "Good luck tonight." She reached up and kissed his cheek. Then she turned and crossed the street. Inuyasha felt his cheek it was still warm from her kiss. "I'd better get going." He thought to himself.

As Kikyou was walking home she began to grow anxious. She really wanted to hear this song. But what she didn't notice was Kurama standing in the tree. The red haired male stood staring down at her. "Soon, very soon Kikyou." He whispered.

**(Later that night 8)**

Inuyasha was dressed and all ready to go. He grabbed his guitar and headed to his car. He had rehearsed the song a total of 10 times. If he wasn't ready now then he would never be. He was wearing black baggy jeans, and a long black t-shirt with the "Three Days Grace" Logo. He then put a black over his head. "Alright I better get going." As Kikyou was getting dressed there was a knock at the door. Neither Keade nor her mother was home, so she went to get it.

She saw Kagura, Miroku, and Sango. "Hey Kikyou are you ready to go. Miroku's going to drive." Sango informed her.

"Yes give me a second." She told them. She took out a pair of black boots and put them on. She finished brushing her hair and then joined her friends outside. "Okay I'm ready." Sango sat in the front while Kikyou and Kagura sat in the back. No one noticed that there was a black motorcycle behind them. Kurama took off his helmet his red hair blowing in the wind. "I should follow them to see where they're going."

Inuyasha arrived at the club carrying his guitar case with him. Since he was performing he needed to go in the back and wait. Before too long Miroku pulled up to the club they all went inside. There was another band performing. "I'll go and get some drinks. What do you all want?" He told them.

"I'll have a sprite." Kikyou answered.

"I'll take a ginger ale." The red eyed girl decided. Sango sat there for a minute as she thought about it. "I'll have a Pepsi." She told the black haired boy. Kikyou spotted an empty table that was closer to the stage. They all decided to sit there. As Kikyou was sitting down she noticed her red haired friend. "Kurama?" she spoke.

She wasn't sure if it was really him. When she looked again she saw that it was indeed him. Sango and Kagura looked up when they saw him too. Miroku simply placed the drinks of the table. "Kikyou what is Kurama doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't tell him that I was coming here tonight? Did any of you?" They all shook their heads no. it was really weird how he showed up. He just stood there not making any sudden movements to join them. "I wonder when Inuyasha's coming on." Sango decided to change the subject.

"Look there he is." Miroku pointed. They all turned around to see Inuyasha standing there. He was extremely nervous. He looked to see that Kurama was standing there. He wasn't really surprised. But he was absolutely furious right now. He just started to strum the chords of his guitar. "This song is for the only girl that ever mattered, this is for her." He spoke as he never took his eyes off of Kikyou. She knew by the look in his eyes that he was talking about her. She had no idea what to feel, she suddenly felt very special. And she felt loved. They all watched as he started to sing.

_A thousand years imprisoned in the tomb, alone._

_Without your love is killing me. All the time I think of _

_You. Wondering why you left me here separated from_

_All that I thought I knew. _

_Bring me back to life. To all I had with you_

_Open up my eyes and help me recognize you and_

_What you've become. Unleash me from this prison, this loneliness_

_This hell of not being with you._

_Bring me back to life, to everything that I had with you._

_Holding on to false hope, dreaming of a life with you, maybe_

_Someday you will wake up and see me again. I close my eyes_

_And seal our fate; maybe someday I will be able to love you again._

_Imprisoned in the tomb, without your love is killing me._

_All alone without your love is driving me into insanity. _

_Bring me back to life to everything that I've had with you._

_Open up my eyes, and help me recognize you and what you've_

_Become. Unleash me from this hell, this loneliness, this prison._

_This hell of not being with you._

_Bring me back to life, to everything that I had with you._

_Imprisoned in the tomb._

_Without you is killing me._

_And now I'm left alone._

Inuyasha finished singing and the entire audience stood up. Everyone clapped for him. It was such a beautiful song. Kikyou couldn't control the tears that fell from her eyes. The song allowed her access into Inuyasha's feelings. She needed to make sure that he knew that he wasn't alone. And that she would always love him. Inuyasha left and made his way backstage. As Kikyou made her way to get to him; Kurama pulled her aside. "Kikyou we need to talk."

"Cant it wait. I have to go talk to Inuyasha right now."

"Sorry it can not wait, we need to talk now." He led her outside to the front of the club. She really needed to talk to Inuyasha right now. But she couldn't just completely ignore Kurama either. "What is it Kurama?" She asked.

He suddenly pulled her close sending her lips crashing down on hers. Inuyasha, who had been leaving couldn't help but see the kiss. "Kurama stop this right now." She pushed him aside and turned to see Inuyasha. He blinked once she could have sworn she saw a tear come down his eyes. He then turned around and walked away. "Inuyasha wait let me explain." Before she could go after him Kurama grabbed her by the wrist.

"Kurama let me go." She told him.

"Just let him go Kikyou you don't need him."

"What happened to you Kurama? You never used to be this way." She tried to pull away but had no luck. He then pulled her close slipping a red ring on her finger. She stopped struggling. Her eyes turned blank and empty. Kurama wrapped his arms around her. He softly whispered in her ear.

"You are now under my control."

"I'm under your control." She repeated.


	7. Acting strangely

**Me: Don't we all just want to murder Kurama.**

**Kurama: Hey why am I the bad guy in this story?**

**Me: You'll find out soon I promise.**

**Kurama: By the way that song sucked.**

**Me: What? Whats wrong with the song I wrote.**

**Kurama: If you have to ask...**

**Me: Never mind heres the next chapter.**

* * *

Inuyasha fell into a deep depression he felt that even after all that work he did on that song, he still lost Kikyou. He didn't want to do anything anymore he didn't even want to go to school but he had to finals were coming up soon. At lunch everyone sat quietly reading threw their notebooks trying to get as much studying in as possible.

"Just a few more months and we'll be graduating." Kagura said.

Just then Kikyou and Kurama entered the cafeteria together and they were holding hands. Everyone stared in shock, everyone except Inuyasha who didn't turn around. As Kikyou went to sit by her friends Kurama grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I just wanted to sit next to my friends."

"There will be time for that later, we have other matters to handle."

And then he led Kikyou to another table halfway across the room. Miroku, Sango, and Kagura had been watching and they could see that something strange was going on.

"She sure is a hard person to control." Kurama said.

Even though the ring was a source of powerful magic it seemed to him that Kikyou was trying to brake free from its power. She was supposed to obey his every command but obviously her friends were still somewhere in her mind.

"Kikyou?" he asked.

"Yes Kurama?"

She still had that blank expression in her eyes so she was still under the rings control. That wasn't what was worrying Kurama he was worried about how long she would actually remain this way.

"Never mind."

Her friends started to exchange worried looks they knew Inuyasha didn't want to talk about it. But if anyone could help Kikyou it would be him.

"Inuyasha can we talk." Sango said.

"About what?"

"Do you see the way Kikyou is acting around Kurama it isn't normal." Kagura said.

"I don't care its none of my buissness what they do."

But the truth was he did care a lot. But what was he supposed to do it was obvious that Kikyou had chosen Kurama in spite of the song he wrote. It was best if he just forgot about Kikyou all together but he found that it was going to be hard.

"So then that song it was for her?" Miroku asked.

"Yea." he said.

Kagura got up and turned Inuyasha around so that he was facing the direction of Kurama and Kikyou. He didn't want to look but now he had no choice, he wanted to know why Kagura was forcing him to see this.

"Look at her eyes Inuyasha, there so blank and empty."

Inuyasha looked closely and saw that Kagura was right, she didn't even look like herself it was now starting to become clear that she was being controlled. He got up instantly and ran over to their table he reached over and grabbed Kikyou and turned her so that she was facing him. Now that he had a better look into her eyes he saw that she was being controlled.

"Inuyasha get off me." she said.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He." she repeated.

Kurama walked over to Kikyou and put his arms around her waist. He lowered his mouth to her ear and then whispered.

"Kikyou he's trying to get you to hate me, but you wont believe him will you."

"No of course not."

"Come Kikyou we have much to do."

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou and Kurama walked away he wanted to say something, but found that he was at a lost for words. So he did the only thing that he could do.

"Kikyou." he shouted out.

She turned around and stared at him he was hoping for something to show in her eyes, but all he saw was empty brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Don't go with him he'll hurt you."

This is where she started to laugh.

"Kurama would never hurt me, he loves me. It was nice speaking to you Inuyasha but I have to get going."

Then they left the cafeteria and all Inuyasha could do was stand there in shock. He couldn't believe what he heard deep down he knew Kikyou didn't mean what she said. But he still couldn't help but feel pain soon he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Sango.

"Sango?"

"Inuyasha so whats going on with Kikyou?"

"She's under his control theres noting I can do."

She wanted to say something to make him feel better but found that she was at a lost for words.

"I gotta go home. I need to be alone."

"But we still have class and finals soon."

"Yea I know."

But her didn't stop walking and somehow Sango felt that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. She never saw him so sad before she didn't want to see him so hurt. As she walked back to Miroku and Kagura she had a sad expression on her face.

"Well what happened?" Kagura asked.

"I feel that Inuyasha may have left us forever." she said.

* * *

**(About a month later)**

Sango feared that what she felt was right. A lot of time had passed and Inuyasha never came back to school. He was already behind in his grades and they all worried that he wouldn't graduate on time. All he had to do was pass his finals and he probably would be allowed to graduate. On the other hand Kikyou was still strange and got even stranger. They were sitting on the school steps studying when they noticed the drastic change, they could no longer ignore it.

"I'm worried about Inuyasha." Sango started.

"So am I." Miroku added.

"Why on earth would you all be worried about him, I'm sure he's fine." Kikyou said.

"But he hasn't come to school in weeks."

"He hasn't, oh I haven't noticed." Kikyou said.

Then her friends turned to her surprised. They knew she wouldn't have said that if the situation was different. Sango decided to confront her about Kurama.

"Kikyou what has Kurama done to you?"

"Excuse me, he hasn't done anything."

"You've changed Kikyou." Miroku said.

She sat quietly for a minute and then got up quickly and stormed off. With Miroku, Sango and Kagura following after her.

"Kikyou wait." Kagura said.

"Why should I so I can listen to you talk more hateful words about Kurama."

"Even you have to admit its strange. You don't seem to care about Inuyasha anymore even after he wrote you that song." Sango said.

'Yea don't you love him anymore?" Kagura asked.

She grabbed her head in pain she felt a headache coming on. At least thats what it felt like to her but the feeling was starting to become unbearable.

"Kikyou are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine. I have to go."

She ran off and didn't stop running until she got home. She entered the house and fell to the ground her head felt like it was being ripped apart and soon out of nowhere the headache stopped.

"What is happening to me?" she thought.

She picked herself up off the floor and was about to go up to her room. But heard a knock at the door it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

"I don't know what you've done to Inuyasha but he's in bad shape."

"And why would I care about that?"

Sesshomaru stared at her confused he knew that Kikyou wasn't this heartless. The person standing before him couldn't possibly be her.

"You have to see him he's a mess."

She began to feel that pain in her forehead again. She tried to focus her attention on Sesshomaru but found that it was hard to concentrate.

"What did you say?"

"Inuyasha is a wreck you must see him."

Then her eyes returned back to their normal color.

"Inuyasha? Take me to him right away." she said.

**End of chapter. I'll update again soon. No we haven't seen the last of Kurama or him trying to control Kikyou. Stay tuned for more.**


	8. Dont let him win

**Me: I'm back.**

**Inuyasha: Tell me your letting me kill Kurama.**

**Me: For the last time you can not kill Kurama!**

**Inuyasha: Why the hell not?**

**Me: Because he's immortal alright, on with the chapter.**

* * *

The drive was silent they did not speak to each other. Kikyou found that her memory was fuzzy she couldn't remember what happened after the show. She didn't realize it but she had finally broke free of Kurama's control. That is only for the moment it was only a matter of time before Kurama realized that she was free.

"Sesshomaru what happened?" she asked.

"You completely destroyed Inuyasha's spirit. I couldn't have done it better excellent work."

This is where she got confused. How could she have destroyed him that was never on her mind. She didn't hate in fact it was just the opposite. She started trying to piece together all the events that happened so far. But found that it was hopeless once at their house Sesshomaru pointed her in the direction of Inuyasha's room.

She started walking up the stairs mentally preparing herself for what she might see. She stopped at his door which was covered with a Linkin Park poster. It was slightly closed and she heard some music playing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened the door to see that Sesshomaru was right.

There in the middle of the room was Inuyasha lying flat on his back. With piles of junk food all over the floor surrounding him. He looked as if he hadn't move from that spot she could have sworn she saw a beard growing.

"Inuyasha?" she said.

He opened his eyes and looked to where he heard the voice. Standing there was Kikyou at first he couldn't believe it was her.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I had to see for myself how you're doing."

"I can write you another song if you want. I'm sorry it wasn't that good I'll do anything to have you not hate me anymore." he said slowly sitting up.

She walked over to him and put her arms around him. He was a little surprised but he put his arms around her.

"Inuyasha I could never hate you. I'm sorry all of this happened."

"It was Kurama. I don't know how he did it but he's been controlling you, Kikyou try and remember what happened."

"All I can remember is the show and then I was trying to find you. I had something very important to say. Thats all I can remember."

Inuyasha too sat there trying to think of how Kurama could have been controlling her. But they both seemed to look over the very important factor. Which was the ring on Kikyou's finger the source of magic that was controlling her.

Kikyou got up off the floor when she felt that familiar sharp pain. She leaned over holding her head as if it would split open if she let go. Inuyasha rushed to her side quickly.

"Kikyou whats wrong?" he asked.

But she could not hear him all she could hear was a voice whispering to her.

"_Kikyou come to the park right away. Do not block me out." the voice said._

She got up again her eyes blank, and empty again. She was back under Kurama's control this time for good he hoped. She walked out of the room and got down the stairs with Inuyasha following after her.

"Kikyou where are you going?"

But she didn't respond she kept going. It had started to rain heavily now making it hard for Inuyasha to see where she was going. But he followed after her anyway she turned the corner quickly and took the short cut to the park. When she got there she found a knife lying on the ground.

"_Pick up the knife." the voice commanded._

She sat on the ground with the knife sitting in her lap. Staring into space she had truly believed that she had lost Inuyasha. But he was able to follow her scent and it led him straight to the park. And there she was with her back turned to him.

"Kikyou." he called out.

But she didn't respond instead she turned around quickly. One hand holding the knife behind her back and then started walking forward.

"He's controlling you again. You have to fight it." Inuyasha said.

She continued walking towards him and pushed him on the ground. He stared up at her wondering what she was going to do next. His eyes traveled to the knife behind her back Kurama was ordering her to kill him.

Soon Kikyou had the knife above his heart. She was holding it but appeared to be making no sudden movements to kill him.

_'What are you waiting for kill him."_

She started to move the knife down. But stopped as soon as Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Kikyou I love you." he shouted. "Don't do this you can fight him don't let him destroy what we have by killing me."

She stopped and the knife shook nervously in her hand. Deep down the real Kikyou was fighting to over power this magic. The voice told her to kill him, but he just told her he loved her. And love should over power evil, right?

"_Stop stalling now kill the fool."_

She sent the knife diving again but Inuyasha caught her arm, so she couldn't stab him. He had hoped talking would get threw to her.

"Kikyou I won't let him win. You have to keep fighting, come back to me." he said.

He turned his attention to the bright red ring on her finger. That was never there before it must have been how Kurama was controlling her. He took the ring and threw it aside and watched as her eyes returned to their normal brown color. She looked at what was happening Inuyasha was on the ground, and she had a knife in her hand.

She threw it aside and backed away from Inuyasha. Her brown eyes filled with horror she had almost killed Inuyasha. He got up off the ground and walked over to her, while she continued to back away.

"Kikyou its alright now he can't control you anymore." he said.

"I could have killed you."

He wrapped his arms around her so that she could not run away. Her body was still shaking nervously in his arms. He whispered in her ear that he was fine and that she didn't hurt him.

"It was Kurama not you. I don't blame you for any of this."

"What over terrible things have I done to you. I remember certain things not everything. And I know it was Kurama it was his voice I heard."

She sunk down to the ground tears starting to come down. It was Kurama all along he was supposed to be one of her best friends. Why did he find it necessary to control her ? He had certainly changed over the years. She would never forgive him for this no matter how long they knew each other.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for what Kurama has done."

"I'll make that bastard pay don't worry about him. Lets get you out of this rain."

He bent down so she could get on his back. She was already feeling weak from all that time she spent being controlled. Inuyasha was sure that the rain would only make her worst he needed to get her home right away.

"Inuyasha?" she started.

"Yea."

"I love you too." she whispered.

**End next chapter they will confront Kurama. Stay tuned.**


	9. What happened to you?

**Me: Thanks for the reviews, You all seem to be enjoying this story.**

**Kurama: So this is it huh.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Kurama: Everyone will find out my secret in this chapter. I hate you for what you've done Sky Maiden.**

**Me: But Kurama your secret is cool. No one will expect it, it will blow them away. Okay now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Both Inuyasha and Kikyou returned to school. And to everyone's surprise they were holding hands, last everyone knew she was with Kurama. Kikyou and Inuyasha took their seats across from their friends.

"So what are you two official now?" Kagura asked.

Kikyou and Inuyasha glanced at each other. And then turned to look at their friends who were desperately awaiting the answer.

"Yes we are." Kikyou answered.

Just then Sango, Miroku, and Kagura broke into applause. This was the moment they had been waiting for since junior high.

"Finally." Kagura said.

"This is great news party at my house tonight." Miroku said.

Although he would have a party anytime. But now he actually had a reason to celebrate, he had always wanted them to end up together.

"And I don't have a camera." Sango said.

"Kikyou?" Kagura asked.

"Yes."

"Your better now right?"

Free from Kurama's control, yes she was. Better, no. She had almost killed Inuyasha and god only knows what else. Deep down she knew it wasn't her fault but she still felt horrible.

"Kurama can no longer control me." she said.

"How was he controlling you?" Miroku asked.

"A ring." Inuyasha answered.

Kikyou looked around but saw no sign of Kurama. Not that she was surprised after what he did to her, he wouldn't dare show up at school. She mostly felt bad for the person that Kurama had become. She wanted to know what happened to him that made him be so evil.

"Where is he?" Kikyou asked.

"Kurama, I haven't seen him." Sango answered.

"I just don't know why he would do this to me. We were friends for so long."

"Kikyou I know it isn't true but everyone believed that you and Kurama were together." Kagura said.

Kikyou then turned her attention to Kagura. So that was what he was telling everyone that they were a couple. She started thinking of possible theories to why Kurama did all this, but couldn't think of any. She would need to know all the details of what happened while she was under his control.

"So he was telling everyone we were a couple."

"Yea I guess."

"What did I do, did I hurt any one else?" Kikyou asked.

"No you were different but that was it." Miroku said.

"And what do you mean hurt any one else?" Sango asked.

Of course they didn't know. She had almost killed Inuyasha by following Kurama's orders. She didn't even want to imagine what her friends would think of her.

"Kurama wanted me to kill Inuyasha." she answered.

No one said anything after that Kikyou was still feeling guilty. Sango, Miroku, and Kagura felt it best that they didn't say anything. Inuyasha on the other hand wanted Kikyou to stop feeling like it was all her fault. Because it wasn't no one knew that her former friend turned into a physco.

"Kikyou I want you to stop blaming yourself for what Kurama did." Inuyasha said.

"I know it wasn't my fault. But I should have been able to fight him off, I could have lost you Inuyasha." she said.

He put his arms around her. He needed to make sure that she realized that he wasn't going anywhere, he would always be there. She couldn't keep him away no matter what.

"Kikyou your never going to loose me okay." he said.

"Yes I know you made yourself very clear." she said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked up and saw a flash of red hair outside. It had to be Kurama no one else had that color hair. He jumped up and started running out of the school Kikyou turned her attention outside. And there standing in the tree was Kurama. Kikyou, Miroku, Sango and Kagura got up and followed Inuyasha outside.

There Inuyasha stood while Kurama was up in the tree. He seemed to not have noticed that they were standing there.

"Aren't you going to say anything you bastard?" Inuyasha asked.

He turned to look at Kikyou a smile appearing on his face. She stared back into those cold green eyes without a smile.

"Hey Kikyou." he said.

She wasn't at all amused with this display. How dare he act as if nothing happened, as if he weren't controlling her for months.

"You bastard I'll kill you." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha jumped up and was about to slash Kurama with his claws. But Kurama took his hand and stopped Inuyasha completely.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kikyou asked.

"I can't move this asshole paralyzed me."

"Relax its just a spell it will wear off." Kurama said.

He then jumped out of the tree leaving Inuyasha frozen in the air. He then made his way over to Kikyou. She looked in his eyes and tried to see something remotely similar to her former best friend, but nothing.

"I see you where able to brake free of the spell. Good very good Kikyou."

He was playing with her mind and she knew it. She would not allow herself to be a victim of his mind control again. Kurama took a look from Inuyasha to Miroku, Sango, and Kagura. He was planing something she was sure of it.

"How much do you care for your friends?" he asked.

"What do you want Kurama?" she asked.

"Its simple really, just you."

He said as he ran his fingers threw her long raven locks.

"Don't touch her." Inuyasha said angrily.

She pushed Kurama's hand away and watched as his face turned into an evil smile. The Kurama she had grew up with was gone. She knew that now, she wasn't going to give him a chance to explain his actions. Although she did want to know what happened to him after she left and moved to Tokyo. Whatever it was affected him greatly.

"Kikyou if you come with me I wont kill your friends."

"No Kikyou don't go." Sango, Kagura and Miroku said together.

She had no idea where he wanted to take her, but she knew he wasn't bluffing. He was evil now he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"Alright I'll go but you must promise that you won't hurt them."

"Done."

"Kikyou don't do it." Inuyasha said.

She turned to look at him. She put on her bravest smile for him, she could see he was worried. But she wasn't she did not fear Kurama.

"Inuyasha he won't kill me I'll be fine."

And then Kurama and Kikyou made their way down the block. She followed behind him deciding that she would never take her eyes off him. There was obviously a point to this plan she should find out what it was. At least she knew her friends were safe.

"You must wish to know why I've done all this." he said.

She didn't respond she found it best to remain silent. She heard the sound of rushing water and looked below her there was a sea. They started walking up the path that was undoubtedly going to lead them into the somewhere in the mountains.

"My plan would have worked too, if only your boyfriend wouldn't have interfered."

So that meant he knew that she and Inuyasha were together. Did that mean he was secretly there that night he wanted her to kill Inuyasha.

"You were there that night?" she asked.

"Yes and No. I saw it threw your mind, but I wasn't actually there."

They came to a stop right in front of a cave. They hadn't walked very far it would be easy for Inuyasha to find them. Or maybe that was what he wanted.

Just as Kurama said the spell wore off. Inuyasha was sent flying into the ground but without thinking twice got up quickly.

"I have to go get Kikyou before Kurama does something to her." he said.

"We're coming too." Miroku said immediately.

"Alright lets go."

For some strange reason the sun was starting to go down. That couldn't be it was nowhere near time for the sun to go down. As Kikyou stood near the cave entrance she noticed the sun was going down too.

"Are you doing this?" she asked.

"Yes I have to set the mood for my little party."

So he was intent on Inuyasha finding them no wonder why he stopped them right here. With Inuyasha's sense of smell he would be able to find them soon.

"You wanted Inuyasha to be here, what are you hiding?" she asked.

"Have a seat Kikyou the party is just about to start."

Just like he said she saw in the distance a flash of silver hair. It was Inuyasha following behind him was Miroku, Sango, and Kagura.

"Look Kikyou we have an audience."

Without hesitation Inuyasha ran over to Kikyou and put his arms around her. He had been scared for her she could tell.

"Are you okay, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Ah Inuyasha I've seen you brought friends. Excellent now we can start this off right."

He backed up a little so that he was standing close to the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha knew not to attack him it was to obvious that this was a part of the plan all along.

"So many memories here. Do you know where you are Kikyou?" he asked.

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagura could now see that he was going somewhere with this story. And he was most likely trying to torment Kikyou. But with what, what did he know that Kikyou didn't.

"Kurama stop these games what do you have to say." Kikyou said.

He smiled again. His evil smile was becoming more and more familiar to her. And it was starting to over power her memories of him when he wasn't evil.

"No was has told you have they Kikyou?"

"What happened to you after I left Kobe?" she asked.

Then he broke into an evil laugh.

"The Kurama you knew as your best friend is dead."

He then pulled the mask of his face. And in place was a guy with dark menacing eyes, and long jet black hair.

"Hello Kiki." he said

"You! Naraku." she said.

**Ha Ha this is done. Review tell me what you thought, I bet none if you even thought of this. Oh well until next time.**


	10. Boyfriend? I have missed alot

**Good news for those of you who like my stories. I won't be quiting. **

* * *

"Surprised to see me Kikyou." he said.

She didn't say anything to him. She was still partly shocked, why hadn't anyone ever told her that Kurama died. Soon she felt Inuyasha's hand on her arm.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Who is that guy?" Inuyasha asked.

She wanted to answer his question but soon found herself at a lost for words. There was a really long story behind this.

"Why?" Kikyou asked.

"Why, what?" Naraku asked.

"Why did you kill Kurama?"

Naraku had a very blank expression on his face. Yes he had tried to kill Kurama but had not succeeded. He told Kikyou that he was dead but the truth was he was still very much alive.

"Kurama put up an excellent fight, but in the end he just couldn't win."

Soon he broke into a very evil laugh. Kikyou on the other hand was busy feeling guilty, she had actually started to hate her friend. She should have known that he would have never done any of those things to her.

"You always hated him." Kikyou started.

"Your right, I did." he said about to touch her face.

"You asshole don't touch her." Inuyasha said punching him so hard he lost his balance.

"Oh, good shot." he said.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagura stood there each of them in shock. So if Naraku was pretending to be Kurama, that meant they never really met him. They had started to hate him too as soon as they noticed that he was controlling Kikyou. Now it turns out they didn't really know him at all.

"Inuyasha do not play into his games. All he loves to do is play with people's emotions." Kikyou said suddenly.

"You know better than anyone don't you Kiki."

She flinched every time he said that name. All of her friends and Inuyasha began to realize that, he must have been the one behind the nickname. Inuyasha found that he really wanted to know why this was affecting her so much.

"Would you like to know Kurama's final words?" he asked.

She didn't even want to begin to imagine what horrible things Naraku did to Kurama. She had hoped that where ever Kurama was he didn't hate her for thinking the worst of him. She could care less happened to Naraku.

Before she could respond to him all of a sudden a whip was thrown into the air. Naraku's body was entwined into the whip. They all looked around but saw no one at first.

"What is the meaning of this?"he said suddenly.

Then from behind the bushes they noticed a boy with silver hair and ears on top of his head. They could have thought just for a split second that he could have passed of for Inuyasha. But the ears where much different.

"Ah, Kurama how nice of you to join us."

Kikyou stared at the boy intently and found that it was him. He had told her before of his demon form but she had never witnessed it before.

"Kurama?" she questioned in disbelief.

He glanced at her but didn't say anything. He turned back his attention to Naraku. He released the whip and then sent his hand into Naraku's body pulling out his heart. Blood leaking everywhere he wanted to make him pay for what he did to both he and Kikyou.

"Kurama theres no need to be hostile." He said.

He pushed Naraku's body over the cliff. As Naraku started flying down he shouted out loudly enough for all of them to hear.

"Kiki I'll always be there you know that."

And then there was nothing. Kurama had fallen on the ground and ended up passing out. Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Kagura walked over to him. Inuyasha followed lastly.

"Kurama." Kikyou said again.

But there was no answer it seemed that he was no longer breathing. Soon he had opened his eyes and turned his attention quickly to Kikyou.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. What exactly did he do to you?"

Kurama stood up slowly with the help of both Miroku and Sango. He was obviously weaker than usual meaning Naraku did something to him.

"I'm sure he told you that I was dead. He tried to kill me but instead ending up putting me into a deep sleep."

"I'm sorry Kurama." she said.

"What for, it wasn't like he killed me or anything."

"Its just I actually believed he was you. And even found myself starting to hate you, but I should have known that he wasn't you. From the time he started calling me Kiki."

That was true the real Kurama would have never done that. He knew what happened and how she felt every time she heard that name.

"Yes, I remember. He's dead now and he can no longer hurt you." he said.

To her and everyone else's surprise he hugged her. Inuyasha found himself feeling a little angry, although he had never actually met Kurama. He still couldn't just forget what happened even if Naraku was just impersonating him.

"Are you sure that your okay?" he asked again.

"Yes I'm really alright, aren't you angry at me?"

She wouldn't have blamed him if he was. They were each others best friend when they were little kids and promised to always be friends. Kurama had finally let go of her and then turned his attention somewhere else. He looked as if he hadn't been outside for years, like this was all a new thing to him.

"No, I don't hate you. He actually did an okay job of being me, well except for the parts where he tried to control you."

If he had really been asleep the whole time, how did he know that. And also how much did he know about everything that went on this year. Would he still attend graduation even though he never actually showed up at class. She had may questions for him, and she was sure that he had some for her as well.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"He made sure that I knew everything that was going on. I wanted to help you somehow but since I couldn't I'm glad your friends were there for you."

Now they would have a lot of catching up to do. Seeing as how he slept for the entire school year and had no idea what was going on.

"You never met my friends, its time for an official introduction." Kikyou said.

"Thats true, I never actually met any of you." he said to them.

"This is Miroku, Sango, and Kagura. And this guy right here is my boyfriend Inuyasha." she said holding his arm.

"Boyfriend? Well I certainly missed a lot." he said slightly amused. "Its nice to meet all of you, for the second time I guess."

"Yea, feels kind of weird when you think about it." Kagura said.

Kurama nodded and then it was silence. He had so much to say to Kikyou it had been years since they actually had a conversation. But even though he had a lot to say he couldn't find the right words to say it.

"I should be going." he said finally.

"What about graduation are you going to go to that." Sango said.

"I don't think I should seeing as how I was never there. Wait how did my grades look?" he asked.

"Great you had a 6.0 grade average."Miroku said.

"Oh well in that case, I'll show up."

Kagura and Sango started laughing. They liked the original Kurama much better than the fake one. He wasn't at all evil like Naraku made him out to be. He paused slightly as he felt a sharp pain go threw his body. He knew that he would be weak for awhile since he spent most of his time trying to break free of Naraku's spell.

"Kurama, do you need help?" Kikyou asked.

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry."

She didn't believe him. She could see that he wasn't doing to well, so she decided that she would get Kurama home and stay with him as long as he needed. It was the least she could do for him besides they missed a lot of years of being friends.

"No your not, I'll help you get home." she said.

Her friends stared at her but they weren't surprised. To her she had her best friend back and this time it was really him. And not some impostor pretending to be him.

"I'll see you all in school tomorrow." she said.

Before leaving with Kurama she went to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss goodbye. He didn't want her to go but found that he couldn't stop her. He knew this time that Kurama wouldn't hurt her so he didn't have to worry.

"Be careful." he said to her anyway.

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow."

Then the friends split up. Kikyou and Kurama went another way, while everyone else took their same route. Inuyasha decided that he would wait until later to ask her about what went on all those years ago. But something else had been on his mind as well, like what if Kikyou choose to be with Kurama now that it was actually him.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yea I was just thinking what if she chooses to date him instead of me."

Meanwhile Kurama had to hold onto Kikyou for extra support. He hated looking weak in any shape or form but right now he had no choice. He had been asleep for so long that he had seriously forgotten where he lived.

"Kikyou?" he asked.

"Yes Kurama."

"I have no idea where I live." he said.

She laughed a little. And began to wonder exactly what all that sleep did to his brain, and hoped he wouldn't turn into some kind of idiot.

"Thats okay, well find your house somehow." she said.

"Kikyou does he make you happy?" he asked.

She knew he had to be talking about Inuyasha. And the answer was yes of course he made her happy she couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Yes he does." she answered.

"Good I'm glad. I really don't want a repeat of what happened when we were in elementary." he said suddenly.

She shook her head no, that event would certainly not take place again. Once was one time to many she wouldn't go threw that again.

"You don't have to worry. That will not happen again."

**Okay I think the next chapter will be the last chapter. R&R plz.**


	11. The truth behind the name

With only a week before graduation things seemed to be swinging from calm to hectic. The students of course were taking their last week with very relaxed attitudes. They all wanted their last week to go by smoothly, and none of them really wanted to work hard. On the other hand the principal and other staff members were beyond stressed, they needed to make sure graduation went smoothly.

Since it was a nice day they all decided to go outside for lunch. Inuyasha knew he couldn't stop Kikyou and Kurama from being friends. But for some reason he couldn't help but be reminded of all those months ago. Even though it was revealed that Kurama was being impersonated.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kikyou asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." he answered.

But somehow she didn't believe him, she could see something was bothering him. She noticed a slight change in him after the real Kurama came back. She decided that after school when it was just the two of them, she would ask him again.

"Just think this is our last week." Sango said.

To Kikyou the whole thing seemed so surreal. Not to long ago they were all starting high school together, and now they would be graduating. She wasn't sure what life had in store for her once she graduated. But she hoped that she and all her friends would always keep in touch.

She was sure that they would all want to go different directions. And as much as she wished they could all go to the same place, it just wasn't so. Everyone had to follow their hearts, and listen to whatever their brains were telling them.

"Kikyou?" Kagura asked.

"Yes."

"What are your plans after we graduate?"

This question had plagued her mind for many years. She was never to sure what she wanted to do, but many things came to mind. As she racked her brain for answers she could feel their eyes on her. They would want her answer, but she wasn't sure if she had one.

"Do you still want to be a lawyer?" Kurama asked.

She was surprised he remembered that far back. She had told him she wanted to be a lawyer, but she told him that in 3rd grade. Kikyou liked the idea of being a lawyer it was definantly a change of pace.

"I'm not so sure anymore." she replied.

He stared at her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking. She also seemed to be in deep thought as well as the rest of her friends. He could only imagine what they could be thinking about. College was really the last thing on his mind.

Kurama really didn't feel that he deserved to be in college. Since he was never at class a single day this year, he felt like he was getting a free pass. With so many thoughts running threw his head, he needed to talk to someone. He needed his best friend.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes Kurama."

"Can we talk alone." he said.

She could see that he really needed to talk, and she was still feeling guilty. Guilty because she didn't trust him enough, and she needed to be there now. She promised her friends that if she wasn't back by the end of lunch, that she would meet up with them later.

Inuyasha didn't really respond to anything. He sat quietly watching Kikyou and Kurama walk of to the other side of the school. The more he thought about it the more he began to think, maybe she would choose him. He hoped not he wanted to believe that he and Kikyou were stronger than that.

But then he remembered that they were each others best friends. Kurama possibly knew everything about Kikyou, things that he didn't. Starting with that nickname, what did it mean, and would she ever tell him about it. He wondered about it for the longest time.

"Hey Inuyasha, you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, just thinking thats all." he replied.

Kikyou and Kurama on the other hand were now seated at another bench. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that he wanted to talk about. She had things she wanted to say to him as well. They used to talk about almost anything but lately she found talking to him was a struggle.

Only because of all the events that went on this year. Things were certainly strange this year, but it also made her face her past. Everything she went threw back in elementary. Kurama was the only person who knew about it, she never had the strength to tell anyone else.

"Whats wrong Kurama?" she asked.

"Nothing really, I was just doing a little thinking."

She could understand that what happened that night made her think a lot too. About Naraku impersonating Kurama, and her best friend really being asleep for almost a year. And also about Inuyasha and how he seemed different as well.

"I understand a lot has been on my mind as well."

"You should tell him you know." Kurama said suddenly.

It was almost as if Kurama was reading her mind. Kikyou had been thinking a lot about telling Inuyasha about what happened. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she had her reasons for not saying anything.

"I know I should, its been really difficult. Your the only person who knows." Kikyou told him.

He nodded, yes he did know. And he knew how painful it was for her, and seeing now that it was still difficult. But he still believed that she should tell Inuyasha, him and maybe her other friends as well.

"I understand, I don't know Inuyasha very well. Perhaps I will never know him given all the things that happened this year. But any fool could see he cares deeply for you. Kikyou you could tell him, don't be worried."

Just by his words alone she was reassured. And was beginning to see that she still had her best friend, and was grateful to him. Not just for talking to her, but for everything he had done for her.

"Thank you Kurama."

"Your welcome, now I need to go."

"Why, whats going on?"

"Nothing serious I'll be fine. I'll see you next week at graduation."

And without waiting for her response he left. She smiled a little, same old Kurama she thought to herself. But on the other hand she really needed the time alone. Just to think some more things threw, although Kurama did help a lot. But she found that she didn't have much time because Inuyasha was heading over to her.

"Kikyou you alright, Kurama said I should talk to you."

He sat down and she thought about what she would do to Kurama, after this stunt he pulled. But she knew he was only doing this because he cared about her.

"Yes I'm fine. Kurama just wanted us to talk."

Inuyasha began to wonder what this whole thing was about. And if it had anything to do with Kurama, if it did he wasn't sure how he would react.

"Okay, whats going on?"

"I'm sure you have been wondering about that nickname of mine."

Yes he wondered for months. Ever since he saw Kikyou's expression that day, and wanted to ask her about it. But saw that talking about it seemed to make her feel worse.

"Yeah I have."

"It all starts back to elementary, me, Naraku, and Kurama. We went to the same school, Kurama and I never got along with Naraku. But he was always there following us around, making sure we knew him. I tried not to pay much attention to it, until one day it got out of control."

He looked at her he could see that she was about to cry. His instincts told him to put his arms around her, and so he did. Making sure that she knew that everything would be alright.

"Kikyou you can finish, its okay." he said.

"I.. was coming home from school Kurama and I went our separate ways, it had started to rain. But I saw him, he was there waiting. He looked at me, and I looked at him something didn't feel right. So I continued walking this time faster, but he followed after me. Soon before I realized it he was dragging me into the bushes, I fought him off but he was much stronger than me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he knew what she was going to say next. He didn't have to hear anymore he could already see where this was going.

"That bastard he didn't..."

But before he could finish his sentence, she continued with her story. He could see that she needed him to hear this story, no matter how hard it was for her. Now the tears were flowing freely.

"All I felt was pain, as he continuously forced himself on me. I was helpless and I wanted to die. And all he kept saying over and over again was Kiki, thats all I could hear. Was that name and the way he kept saying it, Kurama saved me running and pulling Naraku off of me. But by the time he got there it was already to late, and what was done could not be changed."

Inuyasha then pulled her closer to him, so close that she could hear the pounding of his heart. He didn't know what to say he felt a mixture of rage and sorrow. Sorrow for what Kikyou had to go threw, and rage because of what Naraku did to her.

"Kikyou if it were possible I wold kill that bastard all over again for you."

"I know, thank you." she said.

He wiped the rest of the falling tears from her eyes, but he did not let her go. He didn't want to not after what she told him. He knew that she hated that nickname, but he never imagined it was for a reason like that.

"Kikyou I'm sorry."

"There was nothing that anyone could do. I haven't told anyone, your the first person besides Kurama to know." she said so low it sounded like a whisper.

They had spent so much time together that they didn't show up for the rest of their classes. It didn't matter to much anyway this was their last week. No one would get them in trouble for not showing up to class, so instead he ended up walking her home.

During the entire walk she found that Inuyasha hadn't let go of her hand. She was glad he didn't she really needed him at that moment. But at least Kurama was right, she could have told him sooner. He would have listened and been understanding. And she also expected him to want some vengeance but it didn't matter because Naraku was gone now.

"Kikyou you sure you don't want me to come in with you." he said in a caring tone.

"No, I'm grateful though, but I'll probably just go to sleep."

"Yeah, sounds good. Call me if you need anything alright."

She nodded and then the two shared one final kiss before she entered the house. All he could think about was what she told him. And he was very grateful to Kurama for helping Kikyou as much as he could that day. And he realized that maybe Kurama was the best choice for her.

"I should let her go." he whispered.


	12. Its always been you

**Heres it is the last chapter. I know finally. Well I want to thank all of the reviewers, so lets get to it.**

**Thank you: KikyouxInuyasha, Inukikbaby, PsycoticAnimeStalker, Priestess of the Souls, Cold Kikyo, SassyRecombinantPassions, Kuroneko Ketsueki, Kyo and Tohru are lovers, kikyouthepriestess05, sportiegrl, The great Ninja Yuffie, KinkyKikyouandKrazyKarou, aeris77777 etc.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who left a review. **

* * *

On their last night before graduation they all decided to go out. It was probably going to be the last time that they would be together. Kikyou, Sango, and Miroku were going to the same college. But as for Inuyasha, Kagura, and Kurama no immediate plans were decided.

"To our last night." Miroku said holding up his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Kagura said.

Of course they weren't actually drinking any real liquor. But they didn't care they worked too hard throughout high school. They would enjoy their last night before they graduated. Inuyasha and Kurama had even began to get along, he knew he had no reason to hate Kurama. Besides in the back of his mind he was thinking, that maybe Kurama was the best choice for Kikyou.

Later that night as they were at the park Inuyasha asked to speak to Kurama alone. Kikyou wondered in the back of her mind what they would discuss. She could see that Inuyasha wasn't as bitter toward Kurama. But still it was very weird to see that he wanted to talk to him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kurama asked.

"Well, its just I shouldn't have hated you. I guess your a pretty decent guy."

Kurama wondered what this was all about as well. Far as he knew Inuyasha hated him, and now it seemed that he was apologizing. Then the answer came to him it obviously had something to do with Kikyou.

"Your a decent guy too. And its a shame we never really got to be friends." Kurama said.

Inuyasha nodded. Maybe perhaps of things had been different they could have been friends. But it was too late to worry about those things. All Inuyasha cared about now was the present and the future.

"Maybe. But what I really want to talk to you about is Kikyou." Inuyasha said.

* * *

**(With Sango and Kikyou)**

Sango had also felt the need to talk to Kikyou. A lot of things had happened over the last few months, mainly a lot of strange things. But what Sango still needed to know was if Kikyou still wanted to be with Inuyasha. Or if having her best friend back stirred up some other feelings.

'What did you want to talk about Sango?" she asked.

"Well, what are you going to do about Inuyasha and Kurama." she added.

Kikyou knew where this was coming from. It was no secret that Sango had wanted she and Inuyasha together, all their friends wanted the same thing. But now she was wondering if it were possible that she had feelings for Kurama. Sure she had feelings for Kurama, but she did not love him in the way that she loved Inuyasha.

"Sango I'm not going to be with Kurama, he and I are just friends."

She knew they were friends, but maybe Kurama didn't want to be just friends. It was possible that he wanted to be Kikyou's boyfriend. Sango wasn't sure what would happen all she knew was she wanted her friends happiness. And she believed Kikyou and Inuyasha would be happier together, and not apart.

* * *

**(Kurama and Inuyasha)**

"What about Kikyou?" Kurama asked.

"I just want her to be happy." Inuyasha said.

"So do I."

That was one thing they had in common. No matter what happened through the year, it was clear that they both cared for Kikyou. And maybe in their hearts they believed they knew what was best for her. But it was up to Kikyou to say what was best for her.

"Then we agree, I think that Kikyou would be better off with you." Inuyasha said.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and tried to hide his shock. What the hell was this guy thinking, it confused him. Kikyou didn't belong with him, she belonged with Inuyasha. Besides he loved Kikyou but not in the same way Inuyasha loved her.

"Whats your problem she loves you, not me." Kurama added.

Inuyasha knew that Kikyou loved him, but still he was standing behind his decision. Kurama knew Kikyou better than anyone. He could be there for her in a way that maybe Inuyasha couldn't.

"Listen just make sure she's okay." Inuyasha said.

"What are you planning to do break up with her?"

"It wont matter I'll be gone by the time graduation comes."

So he was planning to leave. Didn't he know that doing that would only make things worse. And besides there was no reason to run, because Kurama was no threat to their relationship. Kurama supported Kikyou and her relationship, and unlike Naraku he didn't want to break them up.

In fact that was the farthest thing from his mind. Causing Kikyou pain was something that he never did, and he wasn't about to start now.

"You fool, your willing to let her go like that. Your an idiot if you leave her like that." Kurama told him.

Inuyasha knew that he was right, he was a fool if he let Kikyou go. Especially when they had worked so hard to have a relationship. Deep down Inuyasha knew he would never love another person as much as he loved her. But what could he really do.

"Just look after her for me alright, If I stay I'll only hurt her."

Now Kurama could see that he was a fool. Kikyou wouldn't see things that way, if anything she would disagree with everything Inuyasha said. And although Kurama didn't know much about their relationship, he could see that they loved each other. Everyone should be able to see it too, including Inuyasha.

"I do not agree with your decision, but I will respect it." Kurama said.

"Thanks."

Just then Kikyou was making her way over to them. Inuyasha and Kurama stopped their conversation, because she wasn't supposed to hear any of it. Kurama hated that he had to lie about her about the nature of her relationship. But what choice did he have in the matter.

"You two have been over here a long time, whats going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, just getting to know each other better." Kurama said.

Then he took a look at his watch and stared at Kikyou. He needed to go and he needed to leave now.

"Kikyou, Inuyasha its been fun but I have to go." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something I have to do. But I'll see you both tomorrow."

And he left them standing there. Kikyou noticed that he had a habit of leaving them at awkward moments. At first it was very silent until Kikyou broke the ice.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Its just things seemed kind of tense between you and Kurama."

Things were sort of tense, but it wasn't because they were arguing. Inuyasha didn't want to repeat what was said between him and Kurama. He already felt bad enough that he was making the decision he was making. He walked over to Kikyou and caught her in a loving embrace.

"Inuyasha are you sure your alright?" she asked returning the hug.

He wanted this hug to last forever. But this would be the last time he would get to hold her like this. He needed to make the moment last for as long as it could.

"Yes I'm fine, I just want to hold you like this." he said.

"Inuyasha you speak as if you'll never see me again."

"Feh! Don't be silly." he said.

That was the Inuyasha she knew and loved. But she still couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She doubted if Inuyasha would tell her, but maybe Kurama would.

"Inuyasha I'll see you tomorrow, I have a lot to do tonight."

"Yea, I know."

She started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. And she turned slightly so that she was facing him, and now they stood staring into each others eyes.

"Inuyasha...I."

But he pulled her close and sent his lips crashing down on hers. It was unexpected and one of the most passionate kisses they ever shared. Inuyasha who had been planning to leave needed to feel her lips one last time. As a way to remember her.

"I love you Kikyou, remember that."

She raised an eyebrow to him, things were now really strange. But she didn't want to say anything this moment was to perfect.

"I love you too." she told him.

"Goodnight Kikyou."

"I'll see you tomorrow at graduation."

He nodded although deep down he knew that he had no intention of showing up. He was planning on taking that first train out of Tokyo.

* * *

**(Graduation)**

It was here the day they waited four years for. Everyone stood in their cap and gowns, some nervous others excited. Some caught in the middle of both nervousness and excitement. Kikyou and Sango were the first to arrive, and soon Miroku and Kagura showed up. And lastly Kurama but where was Inuyasha the ceremony would start soon.

"Hey wheres Inuyasha?" Kagura said.

"I'm not sure." Miroku answered.

Kurama was the only one who knew exactly where he was. He was either leaving Tokyo or planning to leave. Kurama knew he should tell Kikyou everything. But he gave Inuyasha his word that he wouldn't, although he was now starting to regret that decision.

Meanwhile Inuyasha hadn't left yet he was still packing. He knew by now the ceremony would be starting. He deserved to get his diploma, but he just couldn't face her. He loved her enough to let her go, and be with Kurama.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Packing what does it look like."

"I see that, but why?"

Inuyasha really didn't feel like arguing with his brother. All he wanted to do was finish packing and catch his train. He knew he wouldn't miss much, if anything he would miss his friends. And Kikyou more than anyone else. Sesshomaru who was observing the situation could see what was happening.

"Where are you planning to go?" he asked.

"Like you care, I'm going to America."

Sesshomaru didn't exactly know what to say. He and his brother never did get along, but this would take some getting used too. And before he had the chance to say goodbye to his brother, Inuyasha had walked out the front door.

Meanwhile the Principal had already started calling names, and still no sign of Inuyasha. Kikyou could see that he wasn't coming. But why, why wouldn't he want to come to his own graduation. Kurama on the other hand couldn't take it anymore.

"Kikyou we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry but Inuyasha is leaving, he didn't want me to tell you. Kikyou you have to stop him, he thinks that you would rather be with me."

"He, what but that isn't true at all."

Without thinking again she started walking away with Kurama running after her. He needed to be there for her especially at a time like this.

"Kikyou what will you do now?"

"Stop him before he leaves."

"Kikyou I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I wish you nothing but luck."

She reached up and hugged Kurama. He returned the hug, and whispered to her some words of luck. He really hoped she would get there in time.

"Kurama you don't actually have feelings for me in that way do you?" she asked.

She asked honestly, and he would give her an honest answer.

"I love you, but not in the way you think. Kikyou your my best friend I want your happiness. Inuyasha makes you happy so go after him."

"Your my best friend too. I have to get going."

And without another word she hurried as fast as she could to his house. She just had to make it, and make him realize that she loved him and only him. And that no one would ever take his place, she didn't understand what made him think otherwise.

When she finally got there she was out of breath. She knocked on the door and was now face to face with Sesshomaru. He didn't really looked to surprised to see her.

"Sesshomaru...where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He isn't here, I'm afraid you just missed him."

She couldn't believe she was this close and now it was too late. Was it possible that now she had lost the only love she ever knew.

"Sesshomaru you have to get me to him, right away." she added.

"I don't have to do anything."

That was certainly true, he didn't have to help her. But right now she needed him the train station was far away. She would never make it on her own to feet. And if he cared about his brother at all, even a little bit then he would help her.

"Sesshomaru please its important."

"Alright fine, if your going to keep whining about it."

* * *

**(With Inuyasha)**

He sat at the train station with his ticket in his hand. The train had not arrived yet, but something in the back if his mind kept telling him that he should stay. But he did his best to ignore it and stick to his original plan. Soon an old man came and sat down at the bench.

"Are you waiting for your girlfriend young man?" he asked.

"No, we aren't together anymore."

"Such a shame, I hate too see when two lovers part."

Then the old man got into details about his one true love, and how they were separated. The only difference was they didn't have a choice. And Inuyasha was making the decision for both him and Kikyou.

"You want some advice young man?" the man asked.

He really didn't want any advice from the stranger. But since they were already in deep conversation, he should just listen to what he had to say.

"Sure why not?"

"You should get your girlfriend back, and never let her go."

And with that being said the old man left Inuyasha sitting there. And now he wondered what he should do, he still loved Kikyou. He could easily turn back around and go back to her, or just sit and wait for that train. He didn't have to wait long because the train was approaching. Meanwhile Kikyou was just getting out of Sesshomaru's car.

"Why did you help me?" she asked him.

"I know you love him, so I just decided to help you."

She wanted to thank him, but found it was better if she said nothing. She turned around quickly and entered the train station. Now all she needed to do was find Inuyasha.

"Sir your ticket please." the woman asked Inuyasha.

He hesitated at first, and as he was about to hand her the ticket. He heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou yelled out.

"Kikyou what are you doing here?"

She ran over to him and stopped in front of him. They stood that way for a few moments until Kikyou spoke first.

"Inuyasha you don't have to leave."

"Yea I do."

"No you don't. I understand you thought I loved Kurama. But I don't, its always been you Inuyasha. Your the one I love." she told him.

Inuyasha paused slightly and watched Kikyou. He didn't know what to say, apart of him wanted to just hug her and tell her how much he loved her.

"Sir are you getting on this train or not."

"But Inuyasha didn't respond he was still looking at Kikyou. Before any of them knew what was happening he kissed Kikyou. They stood there like that for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"I love you too, but you have to understand I need to leave."

She didn't understand why he wanted to leave. Wasn't it enough that she just poured her heart and soul out to him. She didn't know if she should slap him, or run away from him now.

"I understand, I wont stop you."

He hugged her one last time before entering the train. Kikyou stood there for a few minutes but started running off. She couldn't be there when the train left. But she stopped when she heard the sound that let her know the train was gone.

"Thats it, I lost him forever." she thought to herself.

She stood for a moment more before continuing to walk. She wondered if there was anything she could have said to him to stop him.

"Kikyou!" she heard.

It had to be her mind playing tricks on her, it couldn't be possible. But still she turned around to see Inuyasha running towards her. He grabbed her and swung her in his arms kissing her again. She did not hesitate and kisses him back as well.

"I thought you left..." she started.

"No way Kikyou, I couldn't leave. My life is nothing without you."

She smiled at him and kissed him again. Both happy and excited that he decided to stay, stay for them. She really didn't want to be without him.

"You stayed, I'm glad you did." she said.

"I love you too much to leave you. But why Kikyou, why me and not Kurama."

That was a very good question, and she had the answer for him.

"Because its always been you Inuyasha. No one could ever take your place."

And there they stood sharing another long and passionate kiss. Although there were now many people watching them, it didn't seem to matter to them. Because they were now in a world where only they existed. That nothing mattered except their love for one another, and in the end Kikyou made her choice.

**Finish I'm done with the story. R&R plz.**


End file.
